


No Complaining Allowed

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: What at first seems like a normal BDSM session with Viggo turns into a nightmare for Hiccup. Viggo wants Hiccup to keep his abuse a secret.





	No Complaining Allowed

Hiccup was slightly nervous when Viggo wanted to tie him up in the basement. He’d beat him too hard last time they had been down here, and though Hiccup had asked him to stop or at least be more gentle, he hadn’t. His abdomen and legs were marked with gray-blue bruises that made it hurt to do everything but stand; sitting, laying down… he just couldn’t get comfortable. That counted now for how he was laying naked on his back on a table and letting Viggo secure his wrists and ankles with leather straps.

“Gonna clue me in on what you’re up to?” Hiccup asked of him.

Viggo smirked, huffed out a small laugh. “You know I don’t like doing that.” He finished securing the last strap on his ankle. Hiccup watched as he went over to where he kept his gags and blindfolds, retrieved a blindfold, and came back over to him. He didn’t ask before pulling it over Hiccup’s eyes, and Hiccup was compliant in letting him tie it around the back of his head. Despite his nerves, he was steadily growing aroused from being bound. He’d learned to associate it with sex.

Hiccup hummed a little when Viggo ran one large hand over his body. Then he was taking his cock, stroking it to full hardness. Hiccup arched into him with a small moan. Viggo’s other hand went to his face, his thumb parting his lips, so Hiccup took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Viggo sighed in satisfaction.

“Now, this isn’t going to be about my physical pleasure, but believe me when I say that I will greatly enjoy it.” Viggo drew his hands away, and Hiccup nearly whined at the loss of contact. But then he was holding his cock again, and a plastic ring was being pushed over the head. Hiccup expected him to bring it lower, all the way to the base to stave off orgasm, but instead it stayed just beneath the head, nearly right against his frenulum. Viggo released him, let his cock rest against his stomach. Hiccup was so hard it nearly hurt. He didn’t know exactly what Viggo was doing but he  _ wanted  _ it.

A few seconds of nothing, and then the ring started  _ vibrating.  _ Hiccup jolted and gasped at the sudden sensation. It wasn’t long before a moan followed suit. Viggo knew he was loud. No reason to keep it in.

“Do you like that?” Viggo’s voice was gravelly, and Hiccup couldn’t help thinking it was hot when it got like that. It showed his satisfaction at seeing him like this.

“Yes,” Hiccup breathed out. The setting was low, but it was so good. It shuddered pleasure into his nerves, made him crave more. He eagerly curved into Viggo’s hand as he ran it along one thigh and to his abdomen. His fingers brushed over his hardened nipples, making him groan.

“Would you like a higher setting?”

“Yes, sir.” He knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he referred to Viggo as sir.

The ring was definitely remote controlled, as Viggo didn’t have to touch it to raise the setting. He put it much higher, and Hiccup moaned in pleasure, rolled his hips. God, it was so good.

“You’re going to cum from just this.” The vibrations grew a tad faster, and Hiccup’s chest heaved. The ring was vibrating so hard it nearly hurt. “And I’m going to sit and watch.” 

That was the end of Viggo’s talking, and his touch, and Hiccup was left to pleasure. He rolled and bucked and thrusted. The vibrations shooting into the most sensitive part of his cock were almost too much to handle, but at the same time, he didn’t want it to stop. He  _ wanted  _ to cum from it. 

He was loud in his ecstasy, moaning with every breath, unable to keep his mouth shut. He wondered if Viggo was filming him like he sometimes did. He knew he was a spectacle to him, especially naked and bound and in the throes of pleasure. His cock was leaking precum onto his stomach.

“Oh  _ fuck _ …  _ Ahh… _ Oh  _ shit. _ ” He knew Viggo liked it when he swore, and besides, how was he supposed to keep any curses in? This was wonderful.

It only took a minute or so for Hiccup’s moans to turn into cries. He was going to cum soon. The pleasure was building and there was pressure in his groin. He tightened his hands into fists, curled his toes, waiting for that burst of sweetness. When it came upon him, he lifted his hips right off the table as he arched his body. A shout left his lips with the explosion of pleasure and his seed spilled out onto his stomach. And oh god, the ring was vibrating the whole way through it and it made him shake. 

As he settled his hips down, riding out the waves of bliss, he expected the vibrating to stop. Viggo was watching with the remote and would release him from this. But that’s not what happened. He had a few moments where sensation was dull and he was almost numbed, and then it  _ hurt _ . 

Hiccup gave a cry, tried closing his legs though it would do nothing to get the ring off of him. His hips rolled.

“V-Viggo, too much! I’m done, I’m done!  _ Agh! _ ” His cock was still hard somehow, maybe just due to the continued sensation, and the head absolutely  _ ached _ . He wanted it to stop. Now, please.

Nothing. The vibrations stayed, and there was silence save for his harsh breathing and agonized moans.

“ _ Unngh-ah _ , Viggo,  _ please. _ ” Hiccup twisted desperately, tugged on his restraints. The pain was getting worse as time went on, and it made him want to cry. He felt like he preferred it when he was being overstimulated by a hand, not a device that was merciless in its use. “ _ Viggo! Pl-ea-ea-ease! _ ” He shouted wordlessly, thrashed, pulled. He  _ had  _ to get this thing off of him.

“Please! Please! Make it  _ stop! _ ” Hiccup wildly rocked his hips in a terrible attempt to just fling the thing off of himself, but it was tight against him, shaking anguish into the most sensitive part of his cock. He kept up his struggling despite it having proven to be useless. “Viggo!  _ Viggo _ ,  _ please! _ ”

There was no response at all. Had Viggo just… left? And Hiccup had been so lost in pleasure he hadn’t heard it? He wished the blindfold was gone so that he could check if he was still there. 

But no, he couldn’t possibly still be here. Viggo liked talking to him, especially when he was suffering at his doing. There was no one but him. He was alone with this torture device stuck to his cock.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Hiccup yelled it out of anger, frustration, pain. He’d trusted Viggo and now he’d just been left to suffer.

So, he didn’t beg anymore. There was no point. Though, there was no point to struggling either but it was like his body was out of his control. He was sobbing and the blindfold was growing wet with tears. Anguish lived and breathed in his veins.

  
  


Viggo silently watched from a few feet away, satisfaction upturning his lips. Hiccup had stopped begging, so the intended plan of having him think he’d left had worked. How could he leave though when he was witnessing something so perfect?

And luckily, he’d be able to witness it again. He held his phone steady in one hand, and his position had Hiccup perfectly centered in the screen. He looked utterly perfect like this, bound and helpless with his beautiful body bare to him. His cock was still hard against his stomach that was wet with cum. And mm, the sounds he was making: sobs and cries and moans. The way he moved was lovely as well. There was pain and desperation in it. He just wanted it to stop, wanted the vibrator off his cock, but Viggo was planning on it staying there for a long while. This was a perfect punishment.

It was clear when the pain faded and turned to pleasure. Hiccup went slack against the table, sweating, whimpering. His hips rolled but the movement wasn’t frantic like before, and he was only tugging weakly at his restraints. It made sense why he still wanted it to stop though it was no longer hurting. More pleasure meant another orgasm, which meant more pain to follow, pain he wouldn’t be saved from.

  
  


Hiccup didn’t have the stamina for this. Sure, Viggo had milked his cock before, but even then he’d given him a bit of a break. He wouldn’t overstimulate him the whole way through his refractory period, would do it a little and then wait for when he was ready again, or he would do it the whole way through but his strokes would be slow and bearable. He would talk him through it and caress his body, soothe and kiss him. This wasn’t like that. Not at all. There was no mercy in this.

He didn’t know how long it was until he felt his next orgasm coming, but when he did he twisted his head in despair.

“No. No,  _ no _ .” He wanted to beg but he was alone. When would he be saved from this?

He screamed when his climax took him, shook with it. His already cum-splattered stomach was decorated with more. The vibrations continued and it wasn’t long until pain took him.

Hiccup lost sense of time. It seemed like his agony was endless. Then the pleasure came again, and that seemed endless too. He was exhausted and strained and covered in sweat and he just wanted it all to stop. He wanted a shower and sleep. No, the shower could wait. He just wanted sleep, wanted to pass out and let unconsciousness save him from this.

He cried with his third orgasm, and his tears didn’t cease until pleasure took him for the fourth time. He was quivering and drenched in his own bodily fluids: tears, sweat, cum. He could feel, but at the same time, it was almost like he was numb. 

A sound pulled him from his reveries of pain and pleasure: the snap of latex. He turned his head towards it, and then gloved hands were touching him, yanking off the blindfold. Hiccup was panting, trembling, pleasure eating at his nerves, and he had to blink a few times to adjust to the light and clear his eyes of tears. Viggo was standing over him, and his chest filled with hope, but his gaze was cold, emotion locked away. It was that soulless look he’d get in his eyes sometimes that Hiccup couldn’t really explain.

“Make it stop,” he pleaded. “Make it stop.”

“Look what a mess you’ve made of yourself.” Viggo ran a black-gloved hand through the cum on his stomach, and his skin tingled at the touch, his whole body sensitive. Ignoring his plight entirely, he brought that hand to his mouth, and there was the silent order for Hiccup to ingest his own cum. He silenced his moans around his fingers while Viggo’s other hand ran over his body. There was something about the feel of latex that increased his pleasure. 

Hiccup was begging again as soon as Viggo pulled his fingers from his mouth.

“Please make it stop. I-I don’t want to cum again.”

Again, Viggo ignored him.

“Are you so sensitive that your nipples hurt?” Viggo pinched at them lightly and Hiccup gave a cry, curving into him. Usually that touch wouldn’t hurt, but god, how it ached. He felt like he hurt everywhere at the same time pleasure was being burned into him. He couldn’t tell if there was even a difference between the sensations anymore. Maybe they were all just the same.

Hiccup’s loud moans and cries were muffled as Viggo, still playing with his nipples, leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. It was slow and sensual and filled with longing. Once he moved from his mouth he kissed along his jaw to his ear, and Hiccup was squirming under his touch and the cruelty of the vibrator.

“Maybe now you’ll think better of complaining about me.”

“Wh-what?” Hiccup didn’t understand. How could Viggo possibly know that he’d done that? That had been over text with the twins. His brain was foggy, and it took him a long while to figure it out. “You looked through my phone.”

Viggo licked his ear. “I did. And if you change your password, you’re going to regret it.”

Hiccup knew he would, wasn’t going to argue or question it even as anger filled him, but Viggo went on like he needed convincing. As he spoke, one hand moved down, grasped at his cock, and Hiccup groaned. While the head almost felt numb, the shaft could definitely still feel, as it hadn’t been touched the entire time.

“You know that sound you always stop me from putting in you? That  _ lovely _ ,  _ thick  _ one? I’d force that into you while you’re crying that it hurts and begging for me to stop. I’d fuck your cock with it until you inevitably cum, and when you’re too sensitive from orgasm I’ll string beads through you and into your bladder.”

“I-I won’t. Please.” Just the idea of it was scaring him. What was worse was that he could tell that Viggo was getting off talking about it.

“Mm, and then I’d fist you so hard that you’ll bud. You’ll be shaking and begging, for me to stop or to let you cum, you won’t know. Only when you’re completely tired out will I fuck you and let you reach your end.”

“I won’t change it! I swear!” Hiccup yanked his head away from him, whimpering. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I-I won’t complain again either. I won’t. Just  _ please  _ make this stop.”

Viggo seemed to be satisfied with that. He drew away the hand that was on his nipple, delved into his pocket. There was a click of a button and the vibrations suddenly stopped. Hiccup heaved out a relieved sob.

“Thank you, thank you!”

Viggo straightened, and then he was removing the ring from him. Hiccup expected it to end there, but once the ring was off, Viggo was grasping him and stroking over his frenulum with his thumb. 

“Are you entirely numb here, or do you still feel that?”

“C-can kind of feel it. Just… stop, please.” His voice was weak. Was Viggo not done punishing him? Had his apology not been enough?

Hiccup yelled as Viggo suddenly slapped at the head of his cock.

“What are you doing?!”

“Have to get feeling back in here somehow.”

Hiccup wriggled his hips, tugged on the straps. “ _ No.  _ Please stop.” He was so spent he never wanted anyone touching his cock again, and that included himself.

Viggo didn’t listen, and more slaps landed on him. Feeling  _ did  _ come back more and more with the hitting, but it wasn’t pleasant feeling. His cock was stinging now. Viggo was able to tell when he was sensitized again, as his jerks became more prominent and his yells louder. He stopped, and then he was stroking him, his grip firm.

“No more. Please.”

Viggo’s other hand went to cup and massage his balls, and Hiccup threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Just one more.” Viggo’s voice was gentle, coaxing. “Certainly I’ve trained this cock well enough to cum a fourth time.”

Hiccup stopped with his pleading. There was no use. Viggo’s gloved hands were a lovely reprieve from the vibrator. They were firm and substantial. He couldn’t help tilting his head back and curving into him. One hand was on his balls and the other was stroking him in a way like he was trying to push and coax something out of him. Even after everything, even with his anger and the pain, it was divine.

“That’s it, Hiccup.” Viggo’s voice was a seductive rumble, heard over his moans. “One more for me. You can do it.”

“ _ Nnngh _ .”

It was torture, and Hiccup wanted to be enraged but was too tired to be… and too scared. If he showed his anger, surely Viggo would hurt him in other ways. And though he liked a bit of the hurting, Viggo knew how to push him past his limits - exactly what he was doing now.

A few more strokes and Hiccup was finished. He moaned and whined and writhed. Viggo pumped him through it, giving him words of encouragement. 

Then it was done and Viggo luckily released him. Hiccup was left heaving shuddering breaths.

“Mm, what a disastrous spectacle you make,” Viggo crooned. He ran a hand into his sweaty hair, tugged. “Utterly ruined.” He leaned down, kissed him hard, ferociously. Hiccup kissed back to the best of his ability. He might have been angry, but he still liked Viggo’s mouth on his. “My dear, I should fuck you for arousing me so.”

Hiccup was exhausted and spent, but he gave no protest, knowing that Viggo wouldn’t listen to him. He let him release the straps, then help him off of the table onto shaky legs. He couldn’t stand on his own, so when Viggo let go of him he fell onto his elbows on the table. Viggo was pressed up against him, and Hiccup felt him hard through his pants.

“You came so much I don’t even need lube.” One of Viggo’s hands came around to gather up the mess on his stomach. Then that same hand delved between the cheeks of his ass, slathered it over his hole, and Hiccup groaned. He could feel himself somehow getting turned on again. Viggo knew his body and his likes well, knew exactly what buttons he had to press and in what manner. 

There was no stretching. Viggo used Hiccup’s cum to slick up his own cock, and then the head of that monstrous thing was pressing at him, pushing to get in. Hiccup groaned as the head made it past, then sighed as the rest of the shaft followed and he was in him to the balls. Despite his exhaustion, this felt good. It always felt good to have Viggo’s cock hot and heavy in his ass. 

Viggo stripped himself of the gloves before gripping his hips, his hands warm, soothing in a way. Then he was thrusting. He started out slow as usual, to get them both adjusted to it. Hiccup clenched his hands into fists, moaning at the friction of him against his insides, at how deep in him he was able to reach, at the wonderful stretching. The underside of his length was rubbing against his prostate, trickling fire into his cock. He was so tired of pleasure there that tears welled in his eyes. Being fucked after that was too much, but it was so good as well.

“That’s it, darling,” Viggo panted. A hand went up and stroked through his hair praisingly. “Good boy. Always ready to give me your ass.”

He picked up his pace, and Hiccup loved the way he slammed into him, loved the way his balls slapped against his naked skin. His legs shook and he rested his front against the table to keep himself from falling. Viggo put a firm hand on his back to keep him there, the other on his hip still. Exhausted, Hiccup rested his head down and let him plow into his body.

Viggo kept up a consistent rhythm, hitting him deep and good. Hiccup didn’t know how long it lasted, but eventually he was sobbing at it, his tortured cock leaking, his insides and nerves in revelry. At the sounds, Viggo began pounding him harder with a growl. His nails raked down his back. 

Hiccup came with a shout, hanging onto the table for dear life as Viggo kept rocking into him through it. Though, it wasn’t long before the contracting of Hiccup’s passage around him had Viggo reaching his end as well. He gasped and hissed and moaned. 

As soon as Viggo left him and let go, Hiccup collapsed to the cold floor, unable to hold himself up on his own, trembling violently. He tried to get up, but fell back down, a fog crawling over his brain.

“Rest now, Hiccup,” Viggo told him. His arms went around him, and he lifted him up rather easily. “It’s over. You’ve served your punishment. I’ll take care of you now.”

And he did. Hiccup wasn’t fully aware of it, but he knew Viggo gave him a hot bath, and after drying him he put him into his large bed and massaged him. Hiccup drifted off as he was tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
